


(art work) Good Enough by SandelsInTheSnow

by Notwhatyouthink



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notwhatyouthink/pseuds/Notwhatyouthink
Summary: I made this based on the fic Good Enough by SandelsInTheSnowthx for the inspirationgo check out the fic if you haven't
Kudos: 2





	(art work) Good Enough by SandelsInTheSnow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandalsInTheSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalsInTheSnow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854872) by [SandalsInTheSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalsInTheSnow/pseuds/SandalsInTheSnow). 



Jughead Jones in a diaper :)


End file.
